Ride To School
by Maple-Leaf01
Summary: Roxas gets an unexpected ride to school from the one person he thought hated him the most on the rainiest day of the year. one-shot. akuroku. rated T for a cussing.


_A small fire slowly spread across the sky giving Roxas a warm glowing feeling in his chest. It was summer days like this that had him perfectly content. Ice cream in hand, feet dangling over the ledge, and his best friend next to him, according to Roxas, life couldn't get better than this. _

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Axel said, swinging his legs back onto the solid concrete of the clock tower._

"_Amazing…" Roxas replied still transfixed on the sun setting __Twilight Town__'s skyline ablaze. "Thanks for showing me this place, Ax. Where'd ya get the idea to sit up here anyways? It truly is a brilliant view." He turned facing the young redhead with an arm wrapped around his knees licking an ice cream of his own. _

"_I dunno. I always thought it would be cool to sit up here ever since I was a lil' tike. Finally found the stairs leading up here 'round two years ago? Didn't like sitting up here alone though."_

"_And your just now showing me this!" Roxas asked, mock upset. "We've been best friends since I started sixth grade! And now you're going off to high school while I suffer through eighth grade alone and you just happened to think that __**now**__ you'd show me the best view in Twilight Town! Sheesh! Some friend you are!" If it weren't for the grin on the blonde's face Axel might have taken him seriously._

"_Jeez, Rox, it's not like this is the last time we're gonna hang out! It's __**just**__ high school." Axel snorted, rolling his eyes._

"_Suuuurrre, that's what they all say. I suppose you'll meet me up here tomorrow afternoon too, or is that what's left of your inner preteen talking?" Roxas joked._

_Axel laughed. "Of course I'll meet ya up here tomorrow. Now let's go, it's getting late and we've got school tomorrow." He bit off what remained of his ice cream checking the stick to see if he had finally won a free ice cream._

"_Alright" Roxas said standing up slowly. "Hey, Ax?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Is it alright if I bring Naminé up here with me? She'd kill to draw this." He said staring at the skyline that was now beginning to fade._

"_Uh, sure" Axel hesitated. "On one condition though."_

"_What's that?"_

"_You kiss me."_

_Roxas faced his best friend eyes wide. "What?"_

"_You heard me" The redhead said cheeks a faint pink. "I'll let you bring Naminé up here if you give me kiss."_

_With that the taller teen stepped forward reaching out to cup Roxas' cheek. As Roxas looked up into the innocently round eyes and equally roundish features of the fourteen year old face he knew so well it started to shift into the sharp angles and devilish acid green eyes of the seventeen year old bully Roxas had the displeasure of seeing all too often, upside down __tear drop__ tattoos presenting themselves just below his eyes. The butterflies in his gut were joined by the ever haunting unease he received every time he met those poison like eyes in the hallways. Roxas was frozen in place. And now the older teen was leaning forward inches from Roxas' face a smirk gracing his lips. The blonde stopped breathing as the space between them slowly disappeared….._

"_Roxas" The slightly older, deeper voice spoke still barely an inch away from his lips. "I want you to know that I…. _I'M NOT GONNA TEACH HIM HOW TO DANCE WITH YOU! HE'S GOT TWO LEFT FEET!"

_The fuck!_ Roxas thought as he jolted to a sitting position, blankets tangled around his body. His hands scrambled to find his phone still screaming the lyrics to I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance by Black Kids.

Successfully turning off the alarm, Roxas walked into his bathroom, mind still frazzled from the combination of his weird dream and the unexpected blaring alarm. _God, my mind is fucked up._ Roxas thought as he got ready for long day of school ahead of him._ Seriously? Axel? Of all people my unconscious mind decides it wants to kiss that douche?_ _He's only been my worst enemy for what? The whole two years I've been in high school?_

Roxas continued to think back to his dream that morning. Distracted by the combination of his last memory of pre-high-school-Axel and high-school-Axel and the almost kiss, that Roxas didn't noticed the pounding rain on the roof and windows until he was half-way out the door and running late.

Too late to grab an umbrella, Roxas yanked to hood of his black hoodie over his head and decided to make a sprint for the school five blocks away. He hadn't even made it half a block before Roxas started to look like a drowned rat. The disheveled spikes on his head drooped and plastered to his face as the hood became nothing more than a wet cloth weighing him down.

Just as the blonde lost all hope of making it to school with minimal water damage to the text books he didn't want to pay for and the new pair of navy blue converse he recently bought, a beat-up red truck (Roxas couldn't tell you the make and model because he was not a car person) pulled up beside him. The window rolled down to reveal none other than the subject last night's dream.

"Get in" The redhead commanded, hardly even glancing and the shivering blonde.

"Why should I?" Roxas glared at the arrogant jerk that he used to call his best friend.

"Fine. I don't have to give you a ride. You're the one that'll be dumping puddles out of their shoes." Axel sneered, not at all thrilled that his act of kindness was leading him to getting wet seeing as the window was still rolled down.

Roxas growled under his breath as he walked around to the other side of the car half expecting the offered ride to be some kind of joke where Axel would drive off and laugh at him for believing him later. He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised that when he went to open the door it actually opened. He stood there for a moment in slight shock briefly thinking that he was still dreaming.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you getting in?" Axel asked in a slightly less of a cold, lifeless voice. Roxas snapped out of his shock and hopped into the car, hair and sweatshirt dripping slightly.

The drive to school was quiet, neither one of the boys dared attempt to start a conversation. Roxas pondered his dream some more as he stared at nothing in particular. He couldn't help but ask himself that if given the opportunity would he kiss Axel? He decided that, no, he would not kiss him, the guy had been a jerk to him for far too long starting the day he ditched him to hang out with his new high school friends.

Apparently Roxas was not the only one deep in thought that morning. Axel's car suddenly swerved as Axel turned to wheel sharply narrowly missing a car and skidding into the school's parking lot. Roxas' nails dug into the seat, eyes threatening to pop out of his head.

"I KNOW YOU HATE ME BUT THERE'S NO NEED TO TRY AND KILL ME!" Roxas screeched as Axel regained control of the car and pulled it into the nearest parking space.

"Psht. That's not true. I don't hate you and I most definitely would not want to kill you." Axel said all of this just above a whisper and he seemed for the most part truthful. This only confused Roxas further. He wasn't used to the redhead being 'nice' or 'sincere'. Hell, the past couple years Roxas doubted he even had a heart.

"Welp, time to head to class." The redheaded teen exclaimed grabbing his bag and hopping out of the truck before Roxas could even comprehend what just happened.

"If you don't hate me then why do you keep bullying me?" Roxas asked no one.

Despite the weird start to the day, school went by the same as normal. Even Axel acted as if nothing happened this morning, shoving him into the nearest set of lockers as he strode by with Seifer and his gang of merry douche bags.

Roxas closed his locker relieved that the day was over. He hadn't been able to focus at all that day; his mind permanently stuck on Axel being 'nice' this morning and his bizarre dream. It was like to world had spun upside down this morning then spun right-side-up as soon as he walked through the doors of Twilight Town High.

It was still raining down in buckets when Roxas walked outside. Thinking that this afternoon would be no different, Roxas started his walked his skinny jeans and sweatshirt that had dried throughout the day were almost immediately soaked again. Surprisingly enough, Roxas hadn't even walked half a block when the red truck pulled up next to him for the second time that day. Without waiting to be told to get in Roxas opened the passenger door and climbed in.

Roxas was wrong to think that the ride this afternoon would be the same as this morning. Axel began talking almost immediately; asking Roxas how his day was and complaining about the classes he had that day. To Roxas it was all very strange.

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Roxas piped up when Axel had paused to take a breath.

"I dunno, I just felt like I should… is that weird to say?" Axel replied.

It was then that Roxas noticed that Axel had passed his house a few blocks back and now he was slightly worried. "Where are we going? My house was back that way." He said pointing behind him.

"I know that." Axel snorted.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "So where are we going then?"

"It's a surprise." A smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"I don't like surprises." Roxas replied bitterly.

"Well too bad 'cus you're gonna love this one!" Axel continued to grin, which just made Roxas wary.

Five minutes later and they were parked in front of Roxas' favorite sweet shop, sea salt ice creams in hand.

"Why are you buying me ice cream?" Roxas asked not totally convinced by Axel's 'nice' façade.

"I dunno" Axel said again. "Just felt like it." He shrugged his shoulders.

Roxas was done with the 'I dunnos' at this point and just snapped. He was tired of being confused by Axel's constant behavior flips today. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" he screamed, "WHATS YOUR DEAL, AXEL! YOU EITHER HATE ME OR YOU DON'T BUT IM NOT DOING THIS BULLSHIT TODAY! ONE MINUTE YOUR ACTING NICE AND GIVING ME A RIDE TO SCHOOL THEN NEXT THING I KNOW YOUR SHOVING ME INTO LOCKERS AND NOW YOUR TRYING TO BE FRIENDLY AGAIN! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL!"

The blonde wasn't prepared for what happened next. Axel reached over and roughly pulled Roxas' face against his crashing their lips together in an awkward kiss over the box separating the truck in half that left both sets of lips slightly bruised. Roxas found his eyes fluttering closed in betrayal to the half of his head screaming _what the hell!_ as he kissed the redhead back. Just as quickly as it started it ended confusing both teens. Axel didn't know what came over him and had half expected Roxas to punch him in the face. While Roxas on the other hand….. well he hadn't expected that at all and even more so he didn't expect to kiss back.

Axel sighed and smiled a little content that he had finally got what he wanted even though he hadn't originally realized that was what he wanted. "My deal is that I like you, Roxas, and up until a moment ago I didn't know what to do about it."

"Seriously? You've been bullying me all these years 'cus you _liked _me? Damn, Axel, I knew you were a sap before high school but I had no idea you were _cliché_ too." Roxas said before going back to licking his ice cream.

"Does that mean I can kiss you again?" Axel asked knowing Roxas was teasing him now.

"Sure" Roxas said, "On one condition."

"What's that?" Axel asked.

"Stop pushing me into lockers, they fucking _hurt_."

"Alright" Axel said "I'll start pushing you into softer things instead, like pillows or better yet _beds._"

"That's dirty."

"It's supposed to be." The redhead winked.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p>It's kinda rushed at the end but this is my first one-shot <em>EVER <em>so cut me some slack pretty please! I tried to fix all the grammar mistakes and what-not and I know there's still a few in there but I'm too lazy to read and check over this again.


End file.
